


Covers inspired by "Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PTSD, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#14/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by "Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651740) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/ShattertheDarknessfrontcover_zpsd7335c53.jpg.html)     [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/ShattertheDarknessbackcover_zps95eb68a5.jpg.html)

 

 

 

covers inspired by [MojoFLower](../users/MojoFlower)'s fantastic AU "[Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)](651740/chapters/1186409)"

_(more of my work on[ tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> #14/? fanfic covers


End file.
